


Corrupt me

by MsMaXimus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMaXimus/pseuds/MsMaXimus
Summary: Sure the twins always joked inappropriately with her, but never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought she would end up in this position. One pair of Hands on Her hips, a pair of lips on her neck and her body vibrating with unexplored pleasure. Well, it's not like she could complain, maybe she shouldn't have talked so much shit after all if anything the twins always proved her wrong.In which a childhood friend bites off more than she can chew with the twins.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Original Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. New Neighbors

Their friendship began the day she moved into the house beside them. It was odd at first for most people, a trio of children who seemed to hit it off almost immediately. The twins had been playing with their volleyball in the street glancing over at the movers lifting boxes into the house every few minutes. Their childlike curiosity was getting the best of them. After all, the house had been vacant for a few years now.  Their curiosity only spiked when a car pulled up and a small girl who looked about their age stepped out. Her face beaming with excitement as her cerulean eyes took in the house before her. She had short hair that reached her shoulders that were a deep onyx color only enhancing the vibrancy of her unique eyes. She was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, sandals on her feet, and a grin that reached ear to ear. She was a cute girl for her age there was no doubt about that. 

Stepping out of the vehicle was a man that looked much like her, however, he was young even though they could tell the age exactly they knew he couldn’t be out of his early twenties. He had an undercut with the same onyx hair as her but his eyes were more grey. He was also noticeably tall, definitely standing over six feet, and athletic. He was intimidating but the moment he smiled down at the little girl his hard mask was shattered. 

The sound of their volleyball bouncing against the road drew her attention to them and her bright eyes connected with theirs. They could see the curiosity fill her eyes as she glanced between the two. She turned back to the man who watched her, they couldn’t hear what she said to him but they saw the man glance at them before looking back down at her and nodding his head with a soft smile. 

It was moments later they found her running towards them with a grin on her face. Osamu had bent down to grab the volleyball watching her movements out of the corner of his eye as the girl stopped before them. 

“Hiya!” She raised her hand waving freely with a smile on her face. “I’m Takaheshi Nozomi!” 

Atsumu and Osamu both glanced at each other, Atsumu was smirking while his brother maintained a look of indifference. The girl knew the moment she saw them that they were twins they looked almost identical. The unspoken exchange did not escape the girl or the mischievous glint that suddenly came to their eyes. 

“I’m Miya Atsumu,” Osamu said calmly. 

“And I’m Miya Osamu,” Atsumu finished leaning forward and smiling at the slightly shorter girl. 

It was silent for a second, and they watched as the girl tilted her head at them much like a puppy that was confused. 

“Oh,” She opened her mouth, snapping her fingers as if something finally processed in her mind. She pointed at Osamu, “You’re Osamu, and he’s” her finger went to Atsuma. “Atsuma. Got it.” 

The boys blinked at her, never before had someone figured out their game without knowing them. 

“That’s not what we said.” Atsumu commented back, frowning at the girl, who simply smirked at him while putting her hands on her hips. 

“I know it’s not, but you were trying to trick me.” 

Needless to say, it was silent for a few moments between the three of them. The boys were trying to process exactly how they had been caught. Of course over the years they would learn the girl before them was extremely gifted in reading people due to her innate gift of seeing fine details other’s often missed. This is exactly why she would go down the path of photography. 

“I like her,” Osamu said smirking slightly as he looked at his twin who nodded his head at her. 

“She’ll still get us confused later though,” Atsumu said to his twin, and the girl in question furrowed her brow. 

“No I won’t, you two look nothing alike.” The twin’s heads snapped at her in unison. She pointed at Atsumu, “Your hair is slightly lighter and your eyes are browner.” She then pointed to Osamu, “ And yours’ are more grey.” 

And just like any other story the boys and the girl became the best of friends that day, the only person who called them on their shit, joined in their games, but most of all could tell the difference between the two with just a glance. 


	2. Lunchtime Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit talking is what we do best here.

The reflection of the screen on her glasses glowed in the cafeteria, students walked about glancing down at the young woman who sat alone. It was a normal occurrence on most days to find the female sitting with her laptop out her camera sitting on the table beside her. She would always be alone; that was until the twins joined her and several of the other members on the volleyball team. After two years of seeing the girl it was no longer anything strange, the majority of the school had grown accustomed to seeing the black haired female with the twins on either side of her when walking around the campus, despite them being a year younger than her. 

The photograph on her screen she was currently editing caught people’s attention but they knew better than to ask questions or to bother her without running the risk of Atsumu’s wrath or the hard look of his twin. They were protective of her, a bond that could only come from childhood friends. Which is why none of them were surprised to see a candid photo of the twins on her screen, they were often the subject of her photographs and she was extremely talented at capturing their beauty and enhancing it. 

Over the years the twins had grown accustomed to her spontaneous photos and were no longer perturbed by the fact she would take pictures without them knowing. Now, it became a game, they would try and catch her in the act or guess when and if she had taken a picture of them why the three of them were hanging out. This became a challenge for her as she would have to be tactical around them to not garner their suspicions. 

“Will you put yer damn laptop away, I got yer food.” The familiar voice of the cockier twin hit her ears, breaking her attention, as his crystalline eyes looked over her shoulder to meet his brown eyes. In his hands he was holding a dango stick, and two bentos. 

She really didn’t get a chance to respond as the laptop slid away from her and closed, the person who took it from her made sure to save her progress on the photograph before they closed the electronic. Osamu made sure to place it back into her backpack that sat beside her on the ground, before he placed the two cartons of banana milk in front of her. 

The twins moved in sync as they placed the food in front of her, she remained silent accustomed to their behavior, only holding her hand out to take the dango stick from Atsumu’s hand as he sat down to her left with Osamu on her right. The twins had learned from a young age if they did not physically take away her laptop or her camera she would forget to eat, being so into her photographs and edits she’d often neglect herself. They had taken it upon themselves to make sure she never did that as long as they were around, which is often how their lunches at school began. 

“Where’s Suna?” She asked as her eyes glanced over the cafeteria looking for the lazy teen who normally joined them. 

“He’s comin’,” Osamu responded, lifting his hand to her face to remove the glasses she had yet to. They were simple blue light glasses the brother’s had gifted her to prevent her from straining her eyes from all the hours she spent staring at a computer screen when editing. They were simple black square frames that if they were being honest, looked adorable on her, but she often forgot to take them off due to how comfortable they felt. “He forgot his food so he had to go and buy it.” 

“Speakin’ of food, Mom said you better be over for dinner.” Astumu spoke with his mouth full, earning a look of disgust from his two counterparts. “She knows yer brother ain’t gonna be here for a few weeks.” 

Nozomi could do nothing but groan in annoyance, but she appreciated her brother talking to the twins mother to let her know he’d be gone while he went off on business trips. However, the woman would basically adopt Nozomi into her home and if she refused she would send the twins in to kidnap her. It was nice to know the woman cared deeply for her as if she were her own daughter, but sometimes she felt overwhelmed or even guilty as if she was taking advantage of the older woman’s kindness. However, whenever Nozomi would mention this she often would be greeted with a smack on the back of the head and a stern look from the intimidating woman. 

“I can take care of myself.” Nozomi groaned in her annoyance, her glare focused on the dango in her hands as she subtly pouted her lips. The twins who sat on either side of her shared an amused look. 

“Even I know you’re incapable of doing that.” Suna drawled as he sat down in front of the trio, his sharp golden eyes bore into her own as she looked up at him. Her beautiful features quickly turned into a scowl at his comment. 

“Shut up, no one asked you Bendy Boy.” 

“It was an open conversation, no need to get your panties in a twist, UmiZoomi.” He returned, with his signature nickname for her. He knew that she hated it, just as much as he hated being called Bendy Boy. 

“The floss that she calls underwear can’t really be twisted they’d snap.” Atsumu said with a smirk, his brown eyes dancing with amusement. The female in return choked on her food at his comment, earning a pat on the back from the other twin whose lips twitched. 

“How the fuck do you know that?” She finally managed to say her sharp eyes meeting Atsumu’s, a deep blush settling over her features as the larger male leaned in close to her. 

“You forget mom has done yer laundry, I’ve found her pretty little garments mixed in with my clothes before.” He pointed his chopsticks at his twin. “So ‘as Suma.” 

“Mmm, didn’t know you liked red until then.” Osamu added his comment, which only caused the female to shrink in her seat, her face darkening with each teasing comment from the brothers. While she loved them, when the two of them ganged up on her they were relentless. 

“She should put on a show for us, and let us take the pictures this time, don’t cha think Suma?” Suna was recording the fiasco in front of him with a subtle smirk, while Atsumu lifted his arm to curl around her shoulder bringing her closer to him as he leaned his face towards her. 

“I think it’s only fair, she’s seen us shirtless ‘nough.” 

Nozomi pushed Atsumu off her, by slamming her hand into his face with a snarl, before her eyes snapped toward Osamu who was watching her with a bored expression. 

“You’re both fucking perverts, why the fuck am I friends with you two?” 

“Because we’re hot.” The simple statement from Atsumu had her rolling her eyes. 

“Osamu is hotter.” She snapped back, not wanting to feed into Atsumu’s ego. Osamu over her shoulder sent his brother a smirk that she didn’t see, all she saw was the annoyed look on Atsumu’s face as he looked down at her. 

“I can easily change your mind on that, princess.” His tone of voice hinted at what he was thinking. 

“Ew, gross. No. Shut the hell up.” Nozomi faked gagging, a part of her wanted to laugh at the situation, another part of her just wanted to hide her face. She knew from the burning on her cheeks her face was deeply red. She wasn’t oblivious to the twins looks, if anything she was hyper aware of it. It’s why she took advantage of being able to take photos of the two. It didn't help when they all hit puberty that they had shot up in size, and their muscle definition was perfect from their years of training with volleyball. But she would never admit that to them. 

Suna snickered, having grown used to the teasing of the twins on their elder friend. The relentless flirting was a common thing among them, if he didn’t know them better, he would assume they were being serious. However, the twins only did it to tease their elder who easily turned into a tomato at their implications. She was innocent compared to the three volleyball players. 

“Why don’t you three just fuck already?” He decided to add into their game of embarrassing the third year. He was rewarded with her choking on her banana milk and eyes widening. Both of the twins hit her back lightly while Atsumu chuckled and Osamu gave his smirk. 

“She wouldn’t be able to handle either of us, she too innocent.” She really wanted to murder the blonde now, his tone was teasing and he knew exactly what he was doing. Because compared to them she was in fact innocent. She had never dated during her time at Inurazaki which meant she had never had more than a kiss with someone. Partially due to her club activities, but also due to the fact she was friends with the twins. They kept a majority of prospects away from her, as they didn’t see anyone worthy of their friend who had already gone through so much in young years. It was appreciated but sometimes her curiosity would get the better of her but it was something she couldn’t dwell on. 

“Correction, you wouldn’t be able to handle me.” Nozomi managed after she regained her composure. “You’re nothing but talk Tsumu, the cries of disappointed women echo through the halls. Ya know?” 

Osamu snickered at his twins' shocked face but was quickly silenced by the sharp look that was sent his way as she set her sights on him. 

“And don’t get me started on you,” She paused taking a sip of her drink. “ You’d think with as much as you’d love to eat, you’d be able to make a girl cum, but the whispers say otherwise.” 

She reached down grabbing her bag, as she stood up, smirking down at the shocked twins. Their egos hit, because they didn’t know if she was fucking with them or telling the truth. She swiped her camera off the table turning around. 

“Like I said boys, all bark and no bite.” She waved at them over her shoulder just as the bell rang. Unfortunately for the twins though, Suna had gotten it all on video and he couldn’t wait to show the others at practice later that day. Nozomi almost always seemed to get the twins in the best way and he loved it.


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this turns out good, I tried. It's been a while since I wrote anything remotely....smutty. Things are starting to heat up, and I can't wait for it.

Nozomi had to admit the sight in front of her was definitely one of her favorites. There was always something about a man that could cook that she loved, and watching Miya Osamu cook was one of her favorite things. He was so focused on chopping the vegetables in front of him he didn’t notice her leaning in the doorway with her camera in her hand and she planned to take full advantage of it. 

His black shirt clung to his muscular frame, his grey locks dusting his cheeks and the look of concentration on his face was adorable. The apron tied to his waist over his shorts only added to the appeal of the image in front of her. 

Quick as she could, she caught several photos of the candid scene. Her icy eyes looked down at the digital screen looking through the images unaware of the older twin walking up behind her. It took her a moment to notice the heat on her back and the familiar blonde trestles from the corner of her eye. His much larger frame leaning over her shoulder to look at the pictures she had captured without a single regard for her personal space. 

“I’d look better,” He commented loud enough to catch the attention of his brother. The comment earned him an eye roll from the girl. Osamu now had his eyes on the pair with a blank look, he already knew from the camera in her hand that he had once again been photographed. 

“You’d only break her camera, that’s why she takes more photos of me.” He raised his hand that held the knife pointing it at his brother, “We all know you’re the ugly twin.” 

A hand slapped over Atsumu’s mouth before he could retort, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at his brother and now at the female who was standing before him. He looked down at her with his mocha eyes to see her with her eyes closed. 

“We’re not starting that shit. I’m tired and have photos to edit, I don’t feel like dealing with you two fighting.” 

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at his friend, usually, Nozomi didn’t get involved in their fights just letting them go at each other’s throats. On rare occasions she did, and there were normally a couple of reasons as to why. They had worn down her patience for the day, she was hungry, she was tired, or they interrupted her focus. Right now he could only assume it was either her patience or she was hungry, or it was a bit of both. 

Being the smart ass that Atsumu was though, he didn’t care. So it really shouldn’t have surprised her that the cheeky bastard decided to lick her hand. The slimy feeling of his tongue on her palm grossed her out immediately resulting in her letting go of his face. 

“Ew! What the hell is wrong with you!?” She screeched jumping away from him, wiping her hand on her skirt. The look on her face was complete disgust which only earned her an arrogant smirk from the blonde. 

“What? I just wanted a taste.” As if to add to the effect he licked his lips before he continued. “Gotta admit princess, ya taste pretty good.” 

“Tsumu.” With her back now turned towards Osamu she hadn’t realized he moved until his voice came from behind her. She didn’t even need to turn her head to know that his expression was annoyed. But the words that came out his mouth next surprised her. 

“I told you, I get the first taste.” 

The resulting scream from the black-haired female as she stormed out of the kitchen had the two smirking at each other. It was one thing for them to flirt teasingly but over the past couple of months, their teasing had turned sexual and sometimes even she couldn’t tell if they were joking or not. 

After pulling out her laptop, she focused on her photos. Lately, she had been focused more and more on her edits as she was trying to build her portfolio for University and the twins knew that. Sure she still had some time before she needed to turn in her applications but realistically she knew she’d need to show a variety of styles in order to be able to compete. Most of her photos were of the twins, save for a few of the other members of the volleyball team, and some landscape pictures. 

A pair of legs found themselves on each side of her own as a warm chest pulled flush against her back. She felt the point of a chin on her shoulder but she wasn’t bothered even as their arms wrapped around her waist. Nozomi knew from the sounds coming from the kitchen which twin it was that decided to wrap himself around her. This was not anything special if she was over somehow, some way, one of them would find themselves wrapped around her. It was nice to have physical comfort as she had never really gotten much of it until she met the twins. 

The two didn’t speak, Atsumu either watched her from her shoulder or was looking down at his phone. He would occasionally show her a message or picture, giving brief comments on her edits expressing his thoughts on it. If it were anyone else she wouldn’t have taken the comments seriously, but the boys had learned most of the basics from her especially as she would often ask for their opinions on the images. 

“Oi! Move yer fat ass 'Tsumu,” Atsumu growled at his brother who kicked his leg as he walked by carrying three bowls of curry for the trio. 

“Who ya callin’ fat?! Yer the one stuffing yer face all the damn time!” Osamu gave him a deadpanned look as he sat down across from Nozomi. 

“Just hand him the food, he’s keeping me warm.” The girl mumbled her eyes never leaving the screen of the computer as she spoke. With a roll of his eyes, Osamu handed over the bowl only for Atsumu to stick out his tongue at him as he grabbed it. 

“That’s not fair, Zomi.” Being the overgrown manchild that he was, Osamu, pouted at her even as he stuffed his face with the food in front of him. Nozomi raised her eyes at his tone, her head cocked to the side curiously. 

“I’ll sleep with you tonight?” She offered in exchange, she didn’t like it when the two got pouty it could be endlessly annoying. This was a situation they often found themselves in. One twin would hog her all day, while the other would get her at night. Nozomi had found it to be the only way the two of them could come to an agreement, otherwise, she’d end up pulling her own hair out. It also helped that she enjoyed being wrapped up in them though she would never, ever, admit that. 

It was quite well mostly, with the occasional smart ass remark between the two males. It was like every other night that the boys found themselves crashing at her places or vice versa. There was also a moment when their mother walked out smiling at the young woman. Their conversation was brief but nonetheless made Nozomi feel at home. It was these little gestures that made her appreciate everything the Miya’s had done for her over the years. 

The flick of a finger on her forehead snapped Nozomi out of her trance-like state. She blinked owlishly at the culprit who leaned over the table with a smirk. 

“It’s time for bed,” Osamu spoke to her calmly, she felt Atsumu shift against her back, his hair tickling the side of her neck as he straightened his back. He hmm’ed at his brother’s words, it became apparent to her in that moment that Atsumu had fallen asleep on her shoulder with his arms wrapped around her waist. He was clearly worn out from practice earlier in the day, and with her lack of sound and movements, he had easily found himself falling asleep after they had finished eating. 

“Let’s go, princess.” The blonde mumbled as he gripped her hips pulling her up with him as he stood. Nozomi shot the two of them, a pout staring at her computer screen not wanting to walk away from it. Osamu chuckled before sweeping her up in his arms and walking up the stairs. Leaving Atsumu to pack up her things for her. This was another thing the two would do frequently. Whoever she was sleeping with that night would carry her up the stairs while the other would put her things away for the next day. From past experiences, they knew if they left her to do it she would only go back to working and forgo sleep. 

“I can walk on my own, you giant monkey.” She snapped at him lightly hitting his shoulder, her cerulean eyes narrowed on his face. The younger twin moved his bored eyes to her at a leisurely pace, not even bothered by her words or actions. 

“I’ll let you down if you promise to get in bed after you change.” He paused in his movements at the top of the stairs, watching her closely. The girl could only huff and nod her head in agreement, it was better than trying to argue with him. The two of them were beyond stubborn at times and dealing with one was easier than dealing with the two of them. If she disagreed it would only be a few more minutes before Atsumu dragged himself to the pair and he would physically force her to change unlike Osamu. 

Calmly, he set her down giving her space so she could walk forward into his room. Osamu being the gentleman that he was leaned against the wall outside his room while he waited for her to change. Both of the boys had clothes of hers in their room; it was mainly due to the fact she was rarely home unless her brother was home otherwise she was at the Miya house. 

When the door to his room opened he walked in and his eyes were instantly drawn to the girl who was making herself comfortable on his bed. She was wearing a pair of her shorts and one of his shirts. The shirt swallowed her frame. 

“No hogging the bed like you always do.” She spoke sternly pointing her finger at him for added effect. Osamu snickered under his breath as he shuffled toward the bed, he knew he would often push her towards the wall or steal the blankets. However, his favorite memory is when he woke up to her falling on the ground because he had star fished himself on the bed in his sleep and had forced her off. After that she always made sure to sleep on the side of the wall choosing to be squished against it rather than be kicked to the ground. 

“Yea, yea. Scoot over.” He motioned with a wave of his hand so she could make room for him. As soon as he laid down Nozomi felt his arm wrapping around her waist while the other shifted under her pillow. His body was still some distance from hers but she could feel the heat coming from him. 

“Night, Zomi.” She faintly heard him mumble after several long moments of silence between the two. She was already drifting into sleep at that point not realizing just how exhausted she was until she was in the comfort of a bed. 

\-------------------

_ Nozomi found herself laying on Atsumu’s chest, her body between his legs with one foot flat on the floor. Osamu had settled himself between her legs using her thigh as a pillow while they watched the movie. It was oddly comfortable for the trio.  _

_ Every now and then she could feel the soft touch of Atsumu’s fingers moving on the exposed skin on her sides. Softly caressing the flesh while his other hand lazily played with her hair. Osamu was drawing lazy circles on the inside of her thighs by his head. The actions of the two would send shivers down her spine.  _

_ She couldn’t make out what was playing on the screen. A haze seemed to cover her vision. She thought she was drifting off into the land of dreams, but the moment she felt fingers run down the side of her neck moving towards the low neckline of her shirt her body reawakened. Calmly she lifted her head off the firm chest she was laying on to meet the soft mocha eyes that were staring down at her.  _

_ Atsumu had a soft smile on his face, his movements were calculated watching her for any sign of discomfort as he brought his previously wandering hand up to her cheek. Her own blue eyes widened as she felt the soft touch of his lips against her own. Nozomi could feel her pulse quicken as she melted into the kiss. Never before had she thought about kissing either of the twins but the feeling of Atsumu’s lips against hers was heavenly.  _

_ The blonde took the intuitive and deepened the kiss, the hand that once cradled her cheek moved to the back of her head entangling itself in her dark locks. She could feel his tongue pushing against her lips asking for permission. Subconsciously her body pressed itself harder against him. This action caught the attention of the other twin who glanced up from his place on her thigh to see the two locked together in a heated kiss.  _

_ Osamu felt a bubble of jealousy course through his body, however, he quickly squashed it as a mischievous smirk crossed his features. While she was distracted with his brother he lifted his head just enough so he could place a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh. His skilled fingers dancing up from her knees. He was easily rewarded with a moan from the girl, causing her to pull away and glance down at him.  _

_ Their eyes met, his half-closed in lust, looking up from between her thighs, her’s with wide eyes and swollen lips.  _

_ “Don’t be selfish, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu reprimanded his twin with a frown. Even though his eyes were locked on hers he could still make out the arrogant smirk his brother shot him from the corner of his eye.  _

_ “Didn’t you say something about first taste ‘Suma?” The setter asked, placing a delicate kiss on the curve to Nozomi’s neck. He grabbed her hips lightly to adjust her position so her back was completely flushed to his chest. The change caused her legs to spread wider as Osamu pressed down on her left leg keeping it in place with his hand and head.  _

_ Osamu chose not to say anything, instead, he lifted himself up, bringing his face closer to hers as he cupped her cheek in his large hand. She could feel the ghost of his breath on her lips. The tension building up in her body from the fierce look in his eyes despite the half lipped look he gave.  _

_ “Samu..” She whispered out breathlessly. The sound of his name had him leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. The difference between the twins’ kisses startled her. While Atsumu’s had been calculating and hesitant at first he was skilled in his movements before increasing the pleasure of the kiss. Osamu’s was instant greed and selfish desire as he all but consumed her lips with his.  _

_ He pushed her head back into Atsumu’s chest as he continued to deepen the kiss, his tongue coming out to taste her lips before delving into the cavern of her mouth. She was so consumed by his lips she barely felt Atsumu moving his hands beneath her shirt. His fingers moving delicately over her smooth skin.  _

_ It was the chill that ran straight down to her core that alerted her to the blonde’s actions. He had moved his lips from her neck to her ear. The soft breath was the only warning she had before he soft tugged on her ear lobe. The foriegn sensation vibrated through her body in a pleasant way. It was such a new feeling to her she almost melted into his embrace at the ecstasy that coursed through her body. She felt his chest move as he chuckled in her ear, having been able to feel the effects he had on her body.  _

_ “”Tsumu,” Osamu whispered as he pulled away from her a trail of saliva following him as he did. “Take ‘er shirt off.” The demand was instantly met as talented fingers removed the object without hesitation, leaving the girl in nothing but her black bra.  _

_ She could feel their gazes taking in every inch of exposed skin. It wasn’t something they hadn’t seen before there had been instances where they had walked in on her changing and had caught glimpses of Nozomi in nothing but her undergarments. This was different though, now they could look without guilt, imprint the image into their minds and not worry about overstepping.  _

_ Osuma moved his lips down her body, leaving bite marks as he shifted down her abdomen. He had pressed a kiss to each breast making eye contact with her just before she threw her head back into his twin's shoulder with a soft moan leaving her mouth. Atsumu took the opportunity to turn her head towards his for another heated kiss.  _

_ Being distracted by Osamu’s lips against her skin, and Atsumu’s tongue fighting her own, she didn’t realize the blonde was removing her bra until the cold air hit her nipples. She groaned, lifting a hand to entwine Atsumu's hair, the other going to do the same with Osamu’s.  _

_ She could feel the calloused hands of Osamu sliding down the curve of her hips resting on the waistline of her shorts. He bit the soft flesh just above her hip bones on each side, before returning to the middle to place a soft kiss. His fingers hooked onto the band of her shorts and he could feel the string of her thong in his grasp as well.  _

_ While Osamu had been traveling down her body Atsumu had cupped her breast in each of his large hands. Pinching, groping and kneading the fatty mounds with obvious skill. It was all almost too much for her the way they were both working so gracefully with each other without communicating. Her brain was receiving so much pleasure she wasn’t sure what she would do if they were to go further, but she was about to find out.  _

_ In a move that seemed unnaturally smooth, Osamu had removed her shorts and thong leaving her completely naked between the two boys. The picture before Osamu almost had him cuming from the erotic image. Her legs spread wide for him to see everything while she kissed his brother, his brother's hands tweaking her hard nipples. He could see the glistening of her arousal, a strong indication that she was enjoying this as much as they were. The brothers made brief eye contact just before Osamu sent a devilish smirk toward his counterpart.  _

_ A moan like nothing they had heard before left her lips as she broke her connection with Atsumu. The feeling of Osamu’s tongue sliding over her folds almost knocking the breath from her body. Her fist in the blonde’s hair pulling slightly at the pleasure causing him to groan himself.  _

_ “Easy princess, ‘Samu just wants a taste,” Atsumu whispered in her ear once again nipping on her lobe. He pulled on her nipples and sent shock waves up her body, the pain mixing with the pleasure of Osamu’s tongue.  _

_ “You taste so fucking good.” She barely made out Osamu’s voice over her own moans. He sucked on her clit, and she could feel his fingers trailing over her slit. He moved his fingers up and down to cover them in her juices before he carefully pushed one inside of her. Her back arched at the foreign feeling and Osamu was quick to wrap his arm under one of her legs to make sure she didn’t escape his clutches.  _

_ Slowly, she managed to open her eyes, pupils dilated in bliss as she looked down at the twin below. Her fingers gripping his hair pulling his bangs out of his face, which allowed her to see his eyes shining up at her. He had been watching every expression she made while he pleasured her with his mouth and fingers.  _

_ Two fingers on her chin turned her face towards the blonde who once again connected their mouths. She could feel the shift of his muscles against her back as he ground his hardness against her ass she hadn’t realized was moving in an attempt to grind against Osamu’s tongue for more pleasure.  _

_ Atsumu pulled away from her mouth, pulling on her bottom lip as he pulled away. His gaze filled with desire and he pushed his lower half against hers. She was panting in his arms body shaking with the pleasure the two were bringing her from different angles. He could make out the mumbles of their names under her breath.  _

_ “Come one princess, Cum for us.” He cooed against her lips, he wanted nothing more than to feel her body come entirely undone in his arms. He could tell by the way she was desperately grinding on Osamu’s face that the coil was about to snap.  _

_ The sudden intrusion of a second finger had her gasping out Osamu’s name. With expert precision, he curled his fingers against the spot he had found not moments before. Each brush of his fingers, the sucking of his mouth against her clit, and the feeling of Atsumu’s hands traveling over her body. It was all too much. Osamu could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as he sped up his pace.  _

_ It wasn’t moments later that he was rewarded with her arching her back, her ass pushing harder against Atsumu’s body. She was unable to breathe as she came, Osamu not hesitating to lick up everything she gave him. Atsumu had been quick to grip her hips to keep her from escaping Osamu’s pleasure. She could’ve sworn in that moment her vision went white.  _

_ When she finally could breathe again, she looked down at the grey-haired twin. He had removed his fingers from her and was now licking them clean as he watched her like a predator wanting more. The lower portion of his face glistened with her juices he didn’t bother to wipe off as he leaned up to her face to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and she moaned.  _

_ He pulled back satisfied after a minute of the two making out against his brother. She felt Atsumu tap against her hip causing her gaze to turn to him through her fucked out haze. He was grinning at her with that feral smile of his.  _

_ “We’re not done with ya yet princess.”  _

Nozomi’s eyes snapped open and she could feel a layer of sweat coating her body. She could still feel the pleasure of the dream coming from her core. The darkness penetrated her vision making it harder for her to come back into the reality of the night instead of her dreamscape. 

She took in a deep breath allowing the cold air of the night to fill her chest slowing down the rapid heartbeat in her chest as she did so. As she exhaled the air out she felt the body that was pressed against her back, an arm wrapped around her waist the other beneath her head as her pillow. His head was tucked into her neck, his breathing slow and even the only thing that kept her from panicking, but the most startling thing for her was the muscular thigh that was pressed between her legs. If she were to move even the slightest she would feel the pressure of it against her very wet slit. 

She hoped, she prayed with everything in her that he hadn’t woken up at all while she was dreaming. Osamu was a deep sleeper, so a part of her wasn’t worried. Another part of her hoped that her arousal didn’t end up on his thigh and if it did she begged whoever was listening that it would be dried by the morning. She was honestly too tired to think too much about it, but in the morning she might panic all over again, well that’s assuming Osamu said anything until then she’d simply act like nothing happened. Little did our dear Nozomi know, she had said plenty in her sleep and done even more. 


	4. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the boys have a little talk things are going to start getting interesting. Let the game begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it took me a while to decide how I wanted this chapter to go. The next few probably won't have any smut but there will probably be a lot of build up for the sexual tension between them. Hope all of you who have been reading this actually like it. This is a short chapter. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a Kudo if you like it! Kudo's give me motivation not even going to lie.

“Yer gonna be late, get up.” A voice broke through her sleep clouded mind. She could barely feel the hand shaking her shoulder attempting to rouse her. Instead of waking up like a normal person would she rolled away curling herself up into the smallest ball she could and throwing the blanket over her face. 

She could barely make out the identical chuckles followed by some mumbling, she was already falling back into the clutches of sleep to register anything that was said. 

Her heart dropped as she felt her body falling just before colliding with the floor. She screamed in surprise, her eyes flying open in surprise. One of the little shits had picked her up and dropped her onto the ground to wake her up. 

“You ass hole.” She snapped as she cracked her eyes open to glare at the smirking blonde who bent over her crumpled form with that annoying smirk on his face. If her ass didn’t hurt from landing on the hard ground she would’ve easily gotten up and smacked it right off. Nozomi was not a morning person.

“Want me to kiss it better, princess.” He leered and just for a moment her mind flashed to the dream she had forgotten about. Blue eyes widened and she felt her face heat up a rose color coming to her cheeks, she quickly looked away from him unable to meet his gaze. 

The setter with his sharp eyes didn’t miss her rapid change in expression or the deep blush that settled there. His eyes narrowed in suspicion he threw a look over his shoulder to his twin who was watching the two with a blank look. 

“I-I’m ….get out!” She waved them away, wanting them gone so she could ground herself and hope to the gods that she could get the images from last night out of her mind. 

Atsumu closed his brother’s door scrunching his brows at the odd behavior of their friend.

“What’s ‘er problem?” He asked turning to his brother who already had his gaze on him. Osamu blinked once before he threw his brother a smirk. The look in his brother's eyes spoke volumes, he looked like a cat that caught the canary. 

“Yer not gonna believe this….” 

-

-

-

The walk to school was oddly quiet between the trio. Mainly due to Nozomi being lost deep in her thoughts. She wished that she could’ve forgotten the dream but every detail remained embedded in her mind playing over and over again. It felt so realistic that if she hadn’t woken up wrapped up in Osamu’s arm’s she would’ve assumed it actually happened.

That was another problem that wouldn’t leave her mind either. Though she had been half asleep she had felt Osamu’s thick thighs pressed against her core. The arousal she had felt had probably been from not only from her dream but also from grinding down on the limb. She was almost sure that he knew what had happened but he never once said or did anything that would give her a hint. Him, and his stupid deadpanned features were making her paranoid. 

Unknown to the girl though the two boys were constantly sending each other glances over her head. They had both been watching her like a hawk. Atsumu couldn’t get rid of his self-righteous smirk. What his brother had told him while Nozomi was getting dressed swelled his chest with pride. Osamu had shared every detail of what had transpired last night and he replayed in his head like a broken record. 

_“Yer not gonna believe this.” Osamu began his grey eyes glancing towards his bedroom door. “Let’s go downstairs, I don’t want ‘er to know.”_

_To say that Atsumu was now intrigued was an understatement. Between the girl’s behavior and the knowing look in Osamu’s eyes, something had occurred. This led the blonde to follow his twin wordlessly to their living room downstairs._

_“We got about ten minutes before she gets down here, so hurry up.” Atsumu whined before they even got to sit down. His patience was gone and his curiosity getting the best of him. Osamu just rolled his eyes at his other half though. Plopping himself down onto the couch._

_“Screw ya’ I’m fucking tired.” Osamu snapped back. He was in fact tired, he had been up most of the night unable to sleep. For once it wasn’t even his own fault._

_“Does ya being tired have something to do with that blush on ‘er face?” Osamu casually moved his grey eyes to the stairs. He did not want her to overhear them at all. She would no doubt be beyond embarrassed if she heard them and judging from the way she couldn’t even look at the two this morning she was already in disbelief._

_“She dreamt of us.” He drawled returning his gaze to the piercing eyes of his twin. Atsumu scrunched his brow trying to understand what his brother was saying. He didn’t see the big deal he himself had heard her mumbling their names in her sleep before. “‘Tsumu.” Osamu snapped noticing how his brother was lost in thought and not getting his implications. “She dreamt of the two of us, and used my thigh as a grinding post.”_

_“Wait.” The blonde breathed in his eyes widening as he understood. “Explain.”_

_“She kept tossin’ and turnin’ couldn’t get comfortable. Eventually, I rolled over and just held ‘er, ya know? How it usually settles her?” He paused flickering his eyes up the stairs as he thought he had heard something, he lowered his voice before he continued leaning closer to his twin. “Next thing I knew she was clinging to my arm, whispering our names and moaning. She couldn’t get still moving ‘er hips and everything. When I moved my legs to pull away, she lifted ‘er own trapping my thigh between ‘er legs. I could feel just how wet she was, my shorts were soaked.”_

_The setter threw his head back resting it on the back of the couch looking up at the ceiling. He wished he could’ve been his brother last night, to have felt and seen it all would’ve been a dream. They had made a game of teasing her subtly over the months but it seemed she was being affected a lot more than they both originally thought. He could feel his lips moving as a grin came across his features. This meant they had a chance of actually getting with their childhood friend._

_“‘Samu?” His brother hmm’ed in response watching his brother. “I think we should take it up a notch.” He sat up leaning his elbows on his knees making sure to look his brother in the eye before he continued to speak. “If she is dreamin’ of us, it means she is attracted to us. Let’s get her to finally admit it.”_

_“Not gonna make ‘er choose?” Osamu was genuinely curious. Sure they had joked about sharing her but Atsumu was actually implying it. He didn’t take his brother to be one to share a girl._

_“We’ve been sharin’ ‘er since we were 7, what’s the difference now? It’s not like we’re sleeping with each other, that’s just disgustin’.” He finished his statement with a repulsed look and curl of his lip. Even Osamu couldn’t stop the gag from leaving his lips at the thought._

_However, he did see the logic in what Atsumu had said, they both had been sharing her attention and time since they were kids and she had mastered how to keep things even between them. What difference would it make if they were to take it a bit further? They had always wanted to if the two of them were honest. She had been each of their crush since their last year in middle school. It was around the time they started to realize just how much of a woman Nozomi was growing into._

_“Ya can’t get possessive if we start this, ya know?” Atsumu just rolled his eyes at his brother. just as he opened his mouth to give some snide remark the thudding of footsteps running down the stairs had the two turning to the girl._

_“Let’s go you, idiots, we’re going to be late.” They couldn’t help but chuckle at how quickly she went past the two without making eye contact. She was still very obviously affected._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Nozomi was standing at her locker staring at her camera bag. Today felt like it was dragging along. Between her three quizzes, taking notes, and her rather mundane lunch as the boys had a volleyball meeting. The only issue with the day she had so far would be how her mind would not stop thinking about her dream. 

She knew how attractive the twins were, she knew everything about them. The months of comments had never stirred that bubble of lust inside her either. Or so she thought, now all Nozomi could think about was what it would be like to actually have them kiss her. To have their hands all over her body, everything. She wouldn’t give in to those thoughts though, they were her best friends. She couldn’t put them in that sort of position. She also didn’t want to risk ruining their relationship with her. It would all just end in one big fiasco. 

Nozomi nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist. Those firm arms pulled her back into an equal firm chest and the person’s breath caressed her ear. She froze in place it was obviously one of the twins but she couldn’t bring herself to turn and find out which one it was. 

“‘Zomi, I’ve missed ya all day.” She could feel Atsumu’s lips moving against her ear and it reminded her once again of her dream. Even with all the willpower in the world, she could not stop her body from shuddering in pleasure. 

It was Atsumu’s deep chuckle that snapped her out of her frozen state. She whirled around pushing her hands against his chest as hard as she could causing him to stumble back still with that annoying smirk on his face. 

“You saw me this morning, you stupid blonde.” Even though she glared at him she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, either. What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“I just couldn’t keep my hands off ya. Is that so bad?” He stepped forward bending his body low enough to make his face level with hers. He was closer than he normally would be she could feel his breath against her lips. The way his mocha eyes sparkled with an emotion she couldn’t place filled her stomach with butterflies and her mind with X-rated thoughts. 

“D-don’t you have practice?” She stuttered out not wanting to answer his question and turned around back to her locker so he could not see the deep red of her cheeks. 

“We do but we came to get ya.” Osamu’s nonchalant response came from beside her as he leaned against the locker closest to her. She could feel the heat of his body hovering around her arm, and his grey eyes boring into the side of her skull. Nozomi hadn’t even known he was there. “We’ve barely seen ya all day.” He finished by tugging on a strand of her hair. 

Nozomi needed to get a grip, she was acting abnormal and if she didn’t get herself together the two of them would start asking questions. No matter how dumb they acted they were not stupid and noticed even the slightest of differences in her mannerisms. Which she partially blamed herself for as she had taught them a lot of tricks to be able to do that with others. 

With a deep inhale through her nose she squared her shoulders grabbing her bags from her locker. She closed her ocean eyes in her mind she visualized rippling water slowly coming to a smooth surface. The image helped ground her and ease her anxieties and worries letting those emotions go with her breath. 

“Right, let’s go Thing 1 and 2.” She quipped turning around to face Atsumu and sending them both a smirk. There was no need for her to wait for them as she moved down the hall their long legs quickly catching them up to her.

The ebony-haired girl told herself in her mind that she could act like she never had those thoughts about the two, like a mantra. The only issue was the way Atsumu settled his hand on her hip pulling her body flush against his as they walked. His large hands were massaging the flesh there with each step.

“Are we stayin at yer place today?” Osamu asked he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He was trying to distract her from Atsumu’s caress before she started freaking out and left the two of them behind. 

“If you guys want to. I can cook tonight if you want.” 

“Only if yer making curry.” 

“I can do that.” It was then that the three of them found themselves at the gym. Nozomi felt Atsumu’s hand drift from her waist as he stepped forward towards the door but that wasn’t all. The glance he gave her as his hand brushed against her ass caused her breath to hitch. Either he had done it on purpose and was watching her for a reaction or he had done it by accident and had glanced back to see if she was okay. She couldn’t tell but that devilish smirk did not bode well.

“Oh Zomi,” He paused at the door looking over his shoulder with a smelting look she had never seen. “Yer mine tonight, don’t forget, it’s my turn.” 

Why did she feel like there was a double meaning to his words? Why did she feel like she was reading to much into everything today? And why? Just why? Did she feel herself being turned on by the idea of having Atsumu to herself? 

Nozomi decided then and there, her brain was a curse, and being a hormonal teenager was finally starting to kick her ass. 


End file.
